Thorns and Roses
by rikkachu
Summary: Fionna's life was like a living nightmare. All she wanted was some fun in her life, something to live for. Little did she know, her wishes would be granted after an unexpected visit. AU


**Adventure Time does not belong to me. I'm sorry for any grammar errors.**

* * *

The Hughman family - rich, powerful and skilled. The family was well known for its line of talented musicians. I, being the only daughter of Evan and Sally Hughman, was a pianist. I was introduced to the piano ever since the age of four and had been playing it ever since. I was talented like everyone else in my bloodline. But unlike them, I didn't aspire to be a musician. Who cares if I have skills? It can be a hobby or whatever. I'm not saying that being a musician is horrible, it just doesn't appeal to me. I wanted to have a job that I enjoyed, a job that was exciting. I wanted to be an adventurer. I wanted to explore the magical world before me.

But I can't. I don't make decisions, my parents does. And if they want me to be a pianist like grandpa, then I have no choice but to be one.

Today's my eighteenth birthday, and though it's unlikely, I hope my parents give me the same freedom an adult has.

I walked down the marble staircase leading to the grand ballroom carefully. Slipping down and injuring myself was the last thing I wanted. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and cast a bright yellowish glow. It made the room seem like it was made out of gold. The grand ballroom was one of my favourite places. I used to practice playing the piano on the stage when I was younger. Sometimes, my cousins would visit and jam with me. But that was such a long time ago. My cousins are now too busy.

My eighteenth birthday turned out to be like every other birthday I had. A couple of dances, some dessert and me playing a few piano pieces. The same birthday plan for eighteen years. Did my parents even bother trying to change it? I pressed my forehead against the humongous window and sighed. I stared at the Rose Maze a couple metres away from the window.

The Rose Maze... I used to play there as a child. I would hide there whenever I was stressed from playing the piano. Because of that, I have memorised every inch of the maze by heart. However, I haven't been visiting it very much lately. I fear it may have changed greatly since the last time I visited it and it would seem like a whole other place than.

"A short visit wouldn't hurt, right? Nobody would even notice I was gone," I thought to myself. I made my way to the exit as quietly as I could. Despite my efforts, I was caught by Anita, my aunt. She was a plump lady who was obsessed with tall white wigs. She wore one all the time to cover up her "ugly" brown locks. Her face was always powdered to look white too. She was quite an insecure lady if I must say.

"How are you, darling?" She asked in a sweet tone, "My, you have grown alot! I'm sorry Tristan couldn't come. He was really eager to see you again."

"I'm fine. I understand. We are older now, I guess. The fun times are over," I said. I wanted to end the conversation as fast as I could without sounding rude.

"Ah yes, the boy seems to be busy all the time. Soon you will be too."

"It's a small sacrifice to make."

"Anywho, want to grab some cake?"

"Thank you but I have to pass. Maybe another time? Farewell!"

She flashed me a smile. I went through the exits and to the maze hurriedly. The cold night air felt wonderful. I cleared my mind of everything that had been bothering me and let the good memories flow in. I could almost hear the laughs my cousins and I shared as we went on adventures in my parents' mansion.

However, my thoughts were disturbed by deep gnawing feeling inside my stomach. The hair on my neck stood up, goosebumps forming all over my body. A dark shadowy figure sprinted by me in the speed of light. The sound of a rose being stepped on broke the eerie silence. My heart was beating faster than ever and I was scare beyond my mind. The fear must have jacked up my common sense as I did not run for my life. Instead, I decided to inspect the rose.

I walked towards the rose and kneeled beside it. Picking it up, I noticed it was lighter, dustier and... Grey? I gulped. I could sense an evil prescence behind me. But, I wasn't afraid. All the fear I had had been converted to something else. Anger.

"My roses!" I yelled, my voice fulled with fury. I turned around and charged at whoever was behind me and pinned him or her down. I was very protective of my roses as they held something special to me. The moonlight reflected on his pale blue skin and his red killer eyes shone like a ruby. He was a vampire. Surprise was written all over his face. However, he quickly recovered and let out a chuckle.

"I'm impressed, human girl." He laughed, teasingly. My blood started to boil. He may be stronger than me, he may be faster, but no way is he smarter than me. I grabbed and tore a roseless branch from a bush and held it above my head. Its end was sharp and pointy. I don't have a stake so the branch has to make-do... Hopefully.

With all my strength, I struck down. However, the vampire was gone. I could still feel his presence lurking nearby. Suddenly, I felt a forceful shove and fell on my knees, a yelp escaping my lips. Not soon after, I was pinned down by the vampire. He stared at me with his enigmatic eyes and chuckled.

"Looks like the table has turned," he whispered, his left hand brushing my cheek, "But if you wish the be spared, you must do me one favour. Tell me your name."

He puts a hand against my neck threateningly. But what did the vampire want to do with my name? I had to stay alive to find out.

"Fionna, Fionna Hughman," I sputtered. The vampire smirked at me.

"Well, Fionna, it was nice meeting you," he vanished into thin air after that. I stuck my tongue at the air, hoping that he would see my hate for him. That stupid vampire. I almost had him! But the question still lingers. Why did he want my name? No way is he trying to get to know me. He's heartless and cold-blooded like every other vampire. I pulled my messy blonde hair in frustration.

"Milady!" A voice cried. I glanced at the direction of the sound and saw half a dozen guards running towards me. I quickly swept the dust off my dress and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"What brings you here?" I asked, sounding as polite as I could.

"We heard your scream, mistress."

"Oh, I uh... Just got surprised by a... A rat!"

"Are you sure you're okay? You look quite frightened."

"I'm fine."

"Well then, don't stay outside for too long as vampires are lurking."

"I'm aware."

* * *

My heart was still pounding when I got in bed. I spent the night thinking, playing through the event again and again in my head. I wonder when that vampire will be back. And I wonder what tricks he has up his sleeves. Only time will tell...


End file.
